Matchmaking Game
by tomatoXcherrylover
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura plans on making their friend Naruto to ask Hinata and to push them into a relationship. Will they make it? One shot. Pairings: NaruHina. Sasusaku.


**Matchmaking Game**

Sasuke and Sakura had been dating for months and have been in a successful relationship. What happen was Sasuke confirmed his feelings for her and asked Sakura if she still wants him. The maiden was sure of her feelings but unsure of Sasuke's sudden confession, so Sasuke proved himself and so they finally put themselves in a romantic relationship.

It would be a happy ending for any of them if they weren't concern of their friend's happiness. He's happy for them, true, but the couple was worried if Naruto feels left alone when they were in their moments. So they decided to ask him about it.

…...

_**At Ichiraku…**_

"Man! And I thought there were any cool missions for us!" a blonde whined loudly. He was leaning his face on his palm that was on the counter in a laidback manner obviously waiting for his ramen to be cook.

"It's quite rare for us to be given missions since it has been peaceful nowadays."

A raven haired lad replied looking irritably at another rant of his friend.

"Yeah, but I do need some action you know! And I might run out of money…" Naruto huffed.

"Then find a part time job and stop wasting your time complaining, lazy ass."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "And I'm hearing these from an Uchiha heir with an inherited wealth."

"Serving up!" The old man said while placing the hot food on the table.

"Hey teme, how about we see the new movie which was in showing on next week?"

"Sorry but I can't go with you. I'm going with Sakura."

"Oh, okay." Naruto smiled but he's feeling a little disappointment. Sasuke watched him in the corner of his eyes. After a long silence, he suddenly turns to his friend and blurted out.

"Is someone that you have been liking now?"

"W-What? What kind of question is that?" Naruto blushed, surprised by the question given by his friend.

"It seems that you do have. Who is it?"

"What the? What's wrong with you?"

"Stop being irritating. Tell me, as a friend, I have the right to know, right?"

Long silence fills in. The old man and Ayame were silently listening while working, until Naruto said.

"Well, you know that I like Sakura-chan…" Sasuke frowned at this. "But I realized that now I love her as a little sister, then I realized I like someone more."

"Who is it?"

Naruto bowed his head, stammering, he whispered, "Hinata…"

"Figures." Sasuke snorted.

"Oi teme, you're telling no one okay? No _one_."

"Of course." He replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious here! I can't just venture out making a move! I'm not even sure if she still likes me…"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes for the blonde's obliviousness.

…...

_**Konoha Hospital…**_

Sasuke opened the office's door of his girlfriend. Seeing she's too busy acknowledging him, he walked to the table and leaned at it looking at her who is currently working with paper works. The girl noticing his presence, looked up and smiled at him.

"I'm not expecting you today."

"Me either." He replied, looking directly.

Sakura looked at him, confused. "Huh?"

"You see…" He scratched his head while Sakura turn her attention to him, listening. "I don't know why I was worried but I asked Naruto if he likes someone and he said that he does."

"You're his friend that's why. Who is it anyway?" Sakura stood and lead Sasuke in a chair as she seated herself into another.

"Guess it." He smirked seeing her perplexed expression.

"I can't think of-Oh…" She said, realizing something. "Is it…?"

Sasuke just nodded, smirking more widely.

"Then that's not a problem then! I'll take care of it!" she exclaimed, her emerald orbs gleaming in excitement.

"Good luck then."

"Eh?" she pouted. He raised his eyebrow as if to say _what?_ "Of course you're helping!"

"Why do I have to?" Sasuke complained while Sakura was arranging the files and getting ready to leave. She placed her white coat at the hook at the door.

"It's because you musn't leave me in this plan by myself. Now, come along. I have to give these to Tsunade-shisou and start my own plan." With that she grinned mischievously while pulling Sasuke towards the Hokage's tower.

…

_**Training grounds…**_

"Ne, Sasuke why are we meeting here? Is there a new mission?" Naruto asked while stretching his arms.

"The hell I know." Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" Both heads whipped their heads towards the owner of the voice.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan! And er-Hinata…" the blonde greeted. The meek girl whispered a 'hi' who appeared to be like hiding behind Sakura.

"Hey, why is Hinata with us? Where's Sai?" Naruto asked as they head to the Hokage's tower.

"Sai is having an individual mission, so Hinata will be taking his place."

"Oh. So that's why. Anyway, welcome to the team Hinata." Naruto smiled.

"Thanks."

Sasuke mumbled to Sakura, "So, you managed to convince the Godaime, huh?" With that, Sakura smiled.

….

_**Hokage's office…**_

Tsunade was explaining the things about the mission. Unexpectedly in a good mood, Shizune who was on her side was worrying. Ton-ton was wondering to for the strange behavior of his master too.

"You're mission is to investigate in a large inn for there were certain rumors about murders taking place there. Go and know who this killer was and give him the punishment he deserves."

"Criminal killing innocent people, huh?" Sasuke inquired.

She nodded and added, "The inn was near the border of Hidden village of sand and takes two and a half days to arrive there. It's noticeable for being such a large inn and famous for its good service. Be in the gate after one hour and leave. Understood?"

"Hai!"

….

While walking, Naruto glances to Hinata many times. The two was watching and knows that the plan was working out.

It was already night time when they rest. The two girls cook their food whilst the guys get woods and set their tents. After eating, they settle on sleeping.

"Since the tents are just two, we have to share tents." Sakura declared.

"Oh! Then Hinata and Sak-" Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke.

"With you. Hinata will be sleeping with you and I'll sleep with Sakura."

"Why is that?" Naruto and Sakura chorused, followed by a faint 'eh?' by Hinata.

Sasuke closed his eyes, "I'm not going to deal with your snoring, dobe." A protest from Naruto was heard, then "And I'm not going to sleep with someone who I barely know and has the capability to faint and cannot stand my uncontrolled glares."

"But-!" Before anyone could continue complaining, Sasuke dragged Sakura inside the tent and muttered 'good night'. The two were left, unsure of what they are going to do. There was a long silence before Naruto spoke up.

"So… I guess we better sleep now, ne?"

Hinata was blushing three shades of red. "Y-yes, Naruto-kun…"

"Let's get inside." Naruto gestured Hinata to go inside. Naruto followed afterwards then closed the zipper of the tent. Again there was silence. Naruto being the one that hates tensions decided to cut the silence again.

"Which side are you taking?" Naruto stared at Hinata which looked away because of Naruto's gaze towards her. "What's wrong do you feel bad? Because you're face is red."

It was as if Naruto's bluntness and dense attitude comes back again.

"I-I'll T-take the left side…"Hinata managed to croak out.

Naruto just grinned at this. "Then let's get started."

"G-get s-sta-started?" Hinata's face went red at the extent as if it was glowing red.

"Get started to make our bed and sleep-yawn- 'coz I'm freaking tired already."

"O-okay"

After making their bed, they prepared on sleeping and bid each other a good night.

….

Sakura was staring at Sasuke who was getting ready to sleep. Sasuke, aware of her gaze, look at her questioningly.

"Why had you make pairs in sleeping, Sasuke-kun?"

"I'll help you in the plan of putting them together, right?" Sasuke answered, laying down and shifting his gaze to look at the girl.

"But not in sleeping terms! I won't consider putting a guy and a girl inside a place to sleep together, especially like this!"

Sasuke rolled his dark orbs. "You're making it sound like they were going to do something. And seeing the way you react, you're like a strict father to his daughter."

"It was still awkward!"

"Then what do you think of us?"

"One of the reasons…" Sakura muttered under her breath.

Sasuke having enough of it, tugged Sakura and pull her down into him. He pulled her into an embrace. Sakura punched him gently and playfully, followed by inconsequential rants.

Sasuke looked at her, with the meaning to stop and Sakura obediently do as he gestured. He mumbled a 'I know you'll like it too'. With that, he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. They mumbled sweet goodnight and turn to sleep.

….

They came at the inn at almost half an hour before lunchtime. After eating, their client, the owner of the inn, showed them their room. The room has one huge area that seems to be the living room and two rooms with two beds each and balconies, all complete in furnishings. Again, Sasuke claimed that he will have the room with Sakura, stating that Naruto and Hinata should share the other one. His statement, which is more like an order, earned him a glare and a protest, a sigh and a faint 'oh no'.

Night passed by, each one was taking a watch. Nothing seems strange though. Until tomorrow then, when they decided to bathe at the inn's hot springs; Sasuke and Naruto came up with something as well as Hinata and Sakura.

….

_**Men's Bath…**_

"Oohhh… this sure feels very relaxing…" Naruto said as he plunged deeper at the hot water. 'Don't you think teme?"

"Ah…" Sasuke agreed with closed yes.

"_I wonder why she keeps me away from a lot of things…I mean I've been her boyfriend for years and yet, she wouldn't trust me to say anything to me…" _A grim voice got Sasuke and Naruto's attention.

"_Maybe she will, don't worry. You're a great man and I'd say you're the best among the friends I've had." _Another voice of man said.

"_Yeah, but still it hurts…"_

"_Everything's going to be okay. No need to strain yourself."_

Silence.

"_You know, when I had asked her about where she had gone after the murder, she got angry at me." _The first one sighed_._

"_Really? And she has the guts to get angry at you in spite of the pain she have caused you? Some girlfriend you have, very nice." _The other one sarcastically grumbled.

"_Still-_"

Sasuke and Naruto shut the conversation of them. They just contemplated at this 'girl'

that seems to be involved in their mission.

….

_**Women's Bath…**_

Sakura and Hinata entered the hot springs a soon as they finished arranging their clothes.

After some minutes of relaxing, a group of girls with four persons approached them. There were two blonde with short and long hair, a red head and one with black pixie-styled hair.

"Hello! Are you tourists here?" the girl with the short blonde hair greeted.

Sakura being the one better in conversations, smiled at them. "Yes we are. Somebody suggested us to stay here because the service here is good." Hinata approved of the white lie by smiling at her.

"I saw them! They are with the good looking hotties that came here yesterday!" the redhead exclaimed.

"Oh! I remember! The guy with the blonde spiky hair and the cool guy with something like a duck's butt hairstyle!" the short haired blonde exclaimed. Hinata nervously smiled while Sakura tried her best not to burst out laughing at the 'compliment' for Sasuke.

"I haven't see them, maybe because I'm too sleepy*yawn* to notice." The blonde with the long hair said slowly, then drifting to sleep.

"Yes we are. It's good to meet you anyways." Hinata shyly replied.

"Isn't one of the good rooms you have been staying at? You must be from rich families having a vacation with their rich boyfriends." The pixie haired supposed.

"Uh… yeah something like that…" Sakura trailed. She looked at Hinata who is beet red.

"Well, better get you're guys to keep yourselves, especially like those who is to be considered as almost perfect…" the redhead warned.

Hinata looked at Sakura, who did the same, confused. Then she inquired, "Why is that?"

The group looked at them sympathetically. The blonde then pointed at a purple haired attractive girl and spat hatefully. "That girl may target them."

"Why?"

"She's a _bitch,_ that's what." The redhead snickered.

Both kunoichi exchanged looks, as the pixie haired inquired. "Did you know that she is the girl of the owner's son, yet she flirts with other young men even those that are unrequited to her age?"

"Yeah I feel pity for him." The blonde said with a tone of sympathy.

"And know this! She is the last seen with the victim after the murder!" the redhead cried out.

"Really? That's horrible…" With it, Sakura and Hinata mused at the probabilities. They thanked the group for the friendly conversation.

As they exited the bathe, Sakura glanced at the purple head. The girl, in return, met her gaze, which was like a glare. Sakura just smirked at her, more or less, mockingly. The girl almost glowered when she shifted at the shy purple haired girl. She followed her gaze at them until outside. There she saw two guys that have been like waiting for a while. There is a young raven haired guy that makes her blush as he wraps his arm around the waist of the pink haired girl. Disappointed, she averted her gaze at an attractive blonde smiling widely at the lavender eyed girl. Seeing there is no action of having a relationship with each other, she smiled menacingly.

….

Naruto watched the two people in front of him with a strange expression. The two was flirting in front of the table. He decided to let it off, but get irritated at Sasuke's protest that as if he doesn't like being treated like that.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke can eat by his own you know. And if you're going to continue that, Sasuke, stop complaining because we all know you want it to." Naruto scolded.

The Uchiha glared at him that had made his eyebrows to twitch while Sakura put down the spoon with food that was halfway towards Sasuke's mouth with her eyebrow quirked. Hinata, seeing the scene in front of her, gulped nervously.

"Geez…" Naruto mumbled as he looked down. As he does that, he saw Sasuke's plate with a delicious food and had lots of tomatoes courtesy of Sakura. He looked up again at the two and added, "And Sakura-chan, Sasuke is already a full grown man, you really should stop _spoiling_ him."

Sasuke hearing that he is spoiled growled. "You're just jealous, Naruto." He turned to look at Sakura like they have a telepathic crap thing, the said girl nodded his head slightly enough for Sasuke to see.

Naruto, astonished by what Sasuke said, widen his eyes at his friend. "And what makes you think I'm jealous?"

Sakura retorted tauntingly, "The fact that no one's doing these things for you."

"I can't believe you guys! I just mentioned something like that and you're already teasing me!" Naruto yelled, gesturing his hands furiously.

"You d-don't have to exert yourself Na-Naruto-kun, I understand you." Hinata tried calming the boy beside her.

"You can help him so the dobe will stop acting like that." Sasuke said lowly, averting his gaze towards the Hyuuga girl.

"H-how?"

Sakura smirked at her. "You can do the honor feeding Naruto and doing things for him like a real girlfriend."

The girl blushed at Sakura's comment. Naruto hung his mouth agape at his friend, because he expects her to help him get away from it. He grunted and slumped at his chair to continue to eating his food.

…...

Sakura and Hinata went out to gather information that night, so the two guys were the only one in the room. Naruto get out of the room saying that he'll do the watch alone, letting Sasuke to enjoy his blissful sleep alone.

While looking around, acting like he is taking a walk, he heard a faint scream in the nearest room where he is at. Hurriedly, he rushed towards the room and opened the door which was already slightly opened.

"What's going on here?" he asked the girl with long purple curls and yellow eyes.

"I see someone in my room and got out here." She said her voice wavering wrong as she pointed his forefinger at a window. "I got scared of the thought that somebody was barging inside my room."

Naruto, looked at the girl and thought, '_there's something wrong but I quite can't decipher what it is_'. He went to the window to observe. Seeing that there was no trail of 'someone' or a scent or a hint of chakra, he turned around and frowned at what she is doing.

The girl had closed the door and closed her distance to him. "You can forget what I said earlier. Maybe it's just an imagination."

"Then I'll… go now." Naruto said as he scurried away but she caught him by the arm and grabbed him, flinging him towards the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked, dumbfounded. The girl then positioned herself on top of him, her hand resting at the bed. Naruto, shocked at what's going on, tried to shove the girl but as he is getting off the bed, he was pushed again harder.

"Why don't we have some fun first, shall we?" She seductively whispered at his ear. She suddenly leaned at him, pressing her lips forcefully at Naruto's lips.

Naruto's eyes widen, and then narrowed his eyes, eyebrows knitted. He roughly pushed the girl causing her staggering backwards. She recomposed herself and tried to make a face which faltered when he saw Naruto's angry expression.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" Naruto barked which made her flinched.

The girl's friend hearing this sprinted towards her room. "What's going on here?" he asked.

Naruto swayed his arms wildly while going out of the room. "Why don't _you _ask your slutty girl friend?"

The boy looked at her in a scrutinizing way. "Did you really…?" He tried to meet her eyes but it was useless as she avoided his gaze.

"Hmp." She said as she turns her back to him.

He sighed and stared at her. "So it was…" His eyes hardened, as it displayed pain and sorrow. "I should've done this before…" He whispered. "We're done." He added, this time, more clear and demanding. "Goodbye." He went out of the room and closed the door.

The purple head girl is so enraged at what had just happened. First, for being dumped by the blonde, second was the break up it cause. She gritted as she thinks of ways on how she'll get back to Naruto. Just then, her mind played a picture of a long dark blue haired girl with him. She grimaced as she found her new prey.

…..

"Naruto, are you alright?"

Naruto turned his head slowly to see his friend looking at him worriedly. He smiled solemnly and told him he was okay. That evening the two girls agreed on sleeping in the same room. Sasuke can't argue since he received a pout and two glares from Sakura. The night had passed that he was thinking about that _bitter_ kiss. He didn't want anything of that girl; he just wanted to give that kiss to the girl that was in his heart.

He woke up when Sasuke harshly shake him. He groggily said 'five more minutes' but the next statement of the Uchiha made his eyes open wide.

"Dobe! Stop being a lazy bum! Hinata is lost!" the boy demanded.

Naruto who is now fully awake, agapes his mouth. "What? When? How?"

"Sakura told me that she just went to have a fresh air; and when Sakura noticed that it was too long, she looked for her but she was nowhere to be found."

"I'm going to change clothes. You and Sakura-chan can go and look for her." He hurriedly went for the bathroom.

…...

The search took a whole day since the girl was nowhere to be found. As he was looking for any signs, he stopped to hear a scream. He looked where the noise come from until he found it. A cave.

He peeped and saw the whole commotion.

"After I kill you, I will send your corpse to your beloved man or perhaps I will ask for a ransom from your family. After all, you came from a well known clan, _rich _and _powerful_. Like what I've done to those stupid guys falling in love with me" A roar of laughter comes after as she hit someone with a whip. A shriek of pain came afterwards.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he remembered the familiar voice. The purple head girl who messed up with him. And who was her victim now, made his eyebrows to furrow.

Hinata.

She was lying now at the floor, unconsciously and bleeding. He jumped down in front of Hinata. His eyes blazing with anger, he attacked the girl but was surprised, to be held back by another guy. He made clones and the guy dodged them expertly, making all of his clones to disappear. And because his speed rivals with Sasuke's, he was punched and kicked at his ribs; its cracking sound very clear.

Gasping for air, he kneeled down in the soil, as the guy continue to kick him. The blows for him come from different sides as he hear them laughing. As he tried to stand up he saw the image of Hinata, and suddenly like nothing happened, he charged toward them. Finally defeating them, the pain in his ribs throbbed until he loses his consciousness.

…

Naruto woke up at the feeling of a warm chakra surging through his body. He opened his eyes, seeing that Sakura is healing him.

"What happened? How did you guys…?" he whispered slowly.

Sakura was about to talk when she felt Sasuke kneel down beside Naruto. Seeing his smug smirk, she sighed and let him do the storytelling.

"Me and Sakura sensed your chakra in haste so we tracked you and found you knocked out of the cold. The killer, which was the girl who seduces men for fortune was in the jail now. It seems that her boyfriend realized who she was and gives us the honor to investigate her room where there are evidences. The guy was dead anyway."

"So it's mission success?" He suddenly fathomed something and blurted out. "How about Hinata? Is she okay?"

Sakura laughed and pointed out the door. "I have her fully healed and she was drinking tea outside." She put down her hand as a signal that he was healed. He put on his shirt and stood up.

"Why don't you ask her now?" Sasuke inquired. Naruto shook his head wildly and blushing

Then someone pushed him at the door and he heard the impatient hiss of his female teammate. "You go out there and ask her before I break all of your bones!"

Obediently he walked outside.

….

"uh hey Hinata…" Naruto slapped himself mentally for his lame greeting.

The girl froze then looked up at him. Suddenly, he felt a warm embrace enveloping his body. "I-I'm happy you're alright, Naruto-kun!" she sobbed quietly.

"H-Hinata…t-thank you."

The girl realizing their proximity, jumped out of him, freeing him from her.

"Y-your welcome, Naruto-kun." She looked down, flustered.

Silence.

Naruto was about to go for the door as he heard a growl from the bedroom.

Gulping, he mustered out his confidence. "Hinata, please go on a date with me."

It took seconds before the words sank in her mind. Numbly she nodded her head.

…

_**Konoha…**_

The obsidian and jade eyed girl watched their friends as they date. Naruto had freaked out first thing when he didn't know where to take Hinata to. As in cue, Sasuke gave him a reservation in a fancy restaurant. The blonde was touched and hugged his best friend.

Sakura squealed in glee as they tell each other's feelings. Sasuke, sensing that they should have their privacy, tugged Sakura out of the place.

He learned that Sakura had already planned each events where she and Tsunade chose out the mission that will fit for everything they expected. Sasuke can't believe of that, but seeing his friend made him happy.

Unfortunately for the two, they hadn't seen their blonde teammate kiss the lavender eyed girl and ask her to be his girlfriend.

….

_**AN: Thank you for reading! And I thought I won't be able to finish this. It's just unfair that you have the urge to type in the story yet there is a lot of schoolwork, isn't it?**_

_**Please review and again thanks for reading.**_

_**tomatoXcherrylover**_


End file.
